They're Back
by 360crush
Summary: Kickin It fanfic. There lives have been a real adventure, Jack and Kim getting together, just when things seem to calm down a bit Brody comes back but doesn't expect to see someone new- someone so beautiful- someone so Sloane? (Sloane is played by Kelli Berglund and she was in the episode "The New Girl") (Brody is played by Billy Unger and was in the episode "The Wrath of Swan")
1. Chapter 1

Kim's pov

Our lives have been quite the adventure. Eddie moved away, the cotillion with Brody, Milton and I kissed, I was forced to go on a date with Jerry, Jack and I got together, how I met my idol Sloane and we became friends. And that was just the short version. Oh and everything with the black dragons, it has been a bit..extreme, with Frank and the others.

As of right now, Jerry and Milton are at Phil's while me Jack and Rudy are in the dojo. Rudy had told Jack and I to spar for the time being. I really am getting better now that I spar with Jack instead of Milton. I have actually beaten him a few times. Our relationship doesn't get in the way or distract us in the dojo, and that's a good thing because Bobby came and found out about us, and let's just say that he wasn't too thrilled. He was happy for us but rules were rules. Originally you can't date another member of the dojo, but we happened to find a loophole in it, as long as it didn't distract us from what is really important beneath the dojo walls.

We have been sparring for about a minute now and right when I flipped Jack and won I heard clapping come from behind me, you would never guess who it was.

"Sloane!" I said as I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I haven't seen her in like 3 months.

"Uh hello" Jack directed at me. He was sitting on the ground still, I was supposed to help him up.

"Oh sorry" I said as I ran back over to Jack and helped him off the ground. Then I went back over to Sloane.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked. I'm just so over joyed that she's here.

"My manager keeps making me train at the Black Dragons. I cant stand any black dragon. I wanted to train here instead" Sloane said smiling.

"Nobody likes the black dragons" Jack laughed.

"Finally there will be another girl in the dojo" I yelled.

"You go to Seaford High right? Well I just enrolled there!" Sloane squealed.

"I'll go get Rudy" Jack said as he went to Rudy's office.

As Jack went to go to talk to Rudy, Sloane said "so what's up with you and Jack, did he finally realize that he's in love with you"

"Ok he's not in love with me"-

"Yes he is!" Sloane practically shouted

"No he's not, but we are finally together" I smiled

"Rudy, you have a black belt waiting with Kim to join" Jack said

"Another black belt?" Rudy questioned.

"Yeah, and who also can't stand the black dragons" Jack snickered.

"Sounds perfect to me" Rudy laughed.

Rudy got up from his desk as he closed his laptop. He went around the corner and followed Jack out of his small office and closed the door behind him. What he saw took him by surprise.

"Sloane?" Rudy said as he walked over to her in shock "what are you doing here"

"I'm here to join your dojo. I was tired of my manager trying to get me to train at the Black Dragons saying that they were the best in the business" Sloane explained to Rudy.

"Well of course you're in. We can give you a black belt because we obviously know that you are qualified" Rudy said as he clapped his hands together "Jack can you go get Sloane a black belt from the back while Sloane and I do the paperwork for her to be an official part of the dojo"

...

"You may not be the best in the dojo anymore" I teased Jack

"Pshhh, of course I am" Jack said

"I mean we all know she's way better than me, and I have beaten you quite a few times" I teased some more

"I will always be the best in this dojo" Jack smiled

"How will you ever deal with not being the best anymore" I laughed.

"haha I think I can think of something" Jack smirked

"And what is that?" I asked

Jack smirked again while grabbing me by my waist and tickling me into him and wouldn't stop.

"Jack!...Stop it!" I finally got out.

Once he stopped the position we were in left me in shock. He left his arms around my waist from behind. We just stood there until we heard the door of Rudy's office open which tore us apart quickly.

"What's going on here?" Rudy questioned

"Nothing" Jack and I said together

Sloane gave me a look saying that we would be talking about this later.

I could help but think about what Sloane said "he's in love with you", there is just no way. We are just boyfriend and Girlfriend. And we have never said three of the most life changing words; 'I love you'

I don't know if I love him, I haven't said those words to anybody but my dad ever since my mom left us. What am I going to do if he says those words to me, I mean he would hope that I say them back right? I think that's the type of thing you can only hope that person would say them back. All I know right now is that I really like him. I should probably tell Sloane about this, I mean she is the only other girl in the dojo, and my best friend.

I must have been blanking out for a while because the next thing I heard was "Kim, are you ok?" It was Jack

Once Sloane heard that she excused herself from Rudy and came over to us.

Jack and I tell each other everything, we are best friends and always have been but this is not something that I can just say to him. As long as he doesn't say he loves me if that time ever comes I won't have a problem, right?

Well it's now or never

"Sloane can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure, about what?" She asked back

"I was thinking about what you told me earlier and-" I stopped myself because Jack was still right behind me. Without moving my head I signaled with my eyes that it was about Jack. Good that she got the hint because she said "Jack could you excuse us for a minute"

It seemed that he didn't want to leave my side so I turned around to face him and I kissed him on the cheek and said "we'll be right back"

And then we left the dojo and sat by the fountain.

"What is it?" Sloane asked

"Ok so you know how you said that Jack was in love with me" she nodded "well it got me thinking, what if he does love me-"

"Wait, wouldn't that be a good thing" she asked confused.

"No! What if he says that he loves me" I said, Sloane still not getting it

"Isn't that was most girls want their boyfriend to say to them" she asked simply

"Yes but not me! What would I say back?"

"Well do you love him?" she asked

"I.I. I don't know. I don't like to say those words to people other than my dad" I said looking down

"What" she said not understanding

"Sloane, I don't like to say 'I love you' to people ever since my mom left us" I whispered

"Kim" she said as she pulled me into a side hug

"You are going to have to talk to Jack about this eventually" she whispered to me

I got up out of her arms and practically shouted "do you not get it! I loved her and she left me!"

At this point Jack was right outside of the dojo looking at me and the rest of the guys were looking at me from Phil's. Great, just great. They all just heard that.

"You have to be pretty disappointed to leave a 5 year old" I said, everyone still hearing it

"I'm going home, Sloane, I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I took one last glance at Jack before turning my walk into a run when I heard the gang with Sloane being the new member calling after me.


	2. Chapter 2

*No one's pov*

"What was that about" Jack asked concerned.

"It's partly my fault" Sloane said looking down "she was worried if you loved her" Sloane finished and walked back into the dojo.

Jack stood there in shock as Sloane walked back into the dojo, and the guys just looked at Jack not knowing what to say.

Jack looked at where Kim just ran and back to the dojo not knowing what to do.

He ran into the dojo with the guy's right behind him

"Sloane! Why would she be worried if i loved her?" Jack asked.

"Well do you love her?" Sloane asked him

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that" Jack simply said

"No, Jack, do you like love her love her"

"I- okay yes I do. I love her, now why is that a bad thing?" Jack said

"Didn't you hear that part from outside" Sloane looked down

"Sort of, I don't know" Jack fumbled on his words

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Kim should. Just let to cool off and talk to her tomorrow"

"Ok what is happening" Milton cuts in

~~~the next day~~~

*Kim pov*

I walked back into the dojo and sat on the stack on mats. Sloane was right. I will have to talk to Jack about this eventually. I don't know why I'm being so scared. I mean, he's Jack. Jack would never hurt me on purpose.

"Kim?" it was Milton

"Oh hey Milton" I said "have you seen Sloane"

Right as I said that she came out of the girls changing room. Now I won't be so lonely in their haha

"Never mind Milton" I said getting up and walking over to Sloane. "You were right"

"About what?" she asked

"I do need to talk to Jack about this, but it's not like he loves me right" I said casually

"About that, Kim-"

"Wait, what. No no no. what did you tell him"

"Nothing more than what he already heard, I told him you are the one who needs to be talking to him about this not me. I told him to give you your space and to talk to you later. I just thought that he deserved to know something, so he didn't think that he did something wrong. Please don't be mad" Sloane explained.

"No I'm not mad at you. You were just trying to help. I can't be mad at you for that" I smiled.

"Good, we should change" Sloane finished and we both walked into the girls locker room.

No one's pov

Rudy was in his office, Milton was sitting on the floor and Jack and Jerry just walked into the dojo

"Hey Milton, have you seen Kim?" Jack asked. "Never mind"

"Gah!" Milton shouted, because nobody would let him speak

"Kim" Jack said as he walked quickly over to Kim

Jack was about to ask Kim something but Rudy walked out of his office with a basket.

"wh-"

"What's with the basket" Jerry said cutting off Milton.

"Gahh!" Milton shouted, louder than the last time.

"It's for your phones" Rudy said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You can thank Jerry for that. They are too much of a distraction. You guys will give them to me before practice starts and I will lock them in my office and you guys can grab them when you leave" Rudy explained.

They all grumbled to themselves and handed Rudy their phones to put in the basket. Rudy then walked back over to his office and locked them in there.

When practice was over Jack and Kim were the first ones to go into the separate changing rooms. But when they walked out what happened they did not expect. Everyone was gone and the lights were off. They weren't in there that long, right? They thought that had to be some sort of prank.

*Jack's pov*

"Jack, did they lock us in?" Kim asked

"It looks like it" I answered

"Why don't we just call Rudy to come back?" Kim said as she checked her pockets for her phone-

"But he took all of our phones" I said.

"Please don't tell me they are locked in his office" Kim whined a little bit, but not like a little kid whine.

I ran over to the window next to his office and saw our phones just sitting there in the basket on Rudy's desk.

"Great, just great" I grumbled and set my face into my hands.

Kim had walked over to me and taken my hands off of my face and just hugged me. We stood there in silence for a minute before she said

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" I whispered.

I saw that Kim seemed tired so I let go of her and walked over to the stack of mats and grabbed 2 of them and sat them down next to each other near the air vent so we'd be warm.

"We need to talk" I said to Kim

She looked at me not knowing what that meant. Normally when someone says that it mean they are breaking up but that it not at all what I was going to do. We just need to talk about yesterday.

We both sat down on the bench that was off to the side to talk.

"I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday" I said looking at her

"ohh." She breathed. "Ok, well. What did you hear?"

"I don't know exactly" I frowned. "I tried to talk to Sloane but she said to talk to you"

"Well, I. umm. I don't know how to say this" she mumbled.

"All I know is that you were worried if I loved you. But why?" I asked.

Kim froze as soon as I said that.

"I was afraid if I loved you" Kim said looking away "but it's not like you love me right?"

"Would it be a bad thing" I said, not directly saying if I did or not even though I do.

"..The last time I loved someone they left me…" Kim said looking down again.

I didn't know exactly what to say. I scooted closer to her and sat her in my lap.

"Kim, you don't have to be afraid" I said as I kissed her forehead "I won't ever leave you"

That brought Kim's glance to me and she gave me a small smile.

If we aren't ready for the 'I love you' part of our relationship then that's okay. I am ready but I can wait for her. I do however need to tell her that I love her, I won't leave her, so she would have nothing to worry about.

"Kim" I said, "this isn't how I wanted to tell you but I do love her"

I waited for her to react in any way, I hoped good though.

*Kim's pov*

This is it, me and Jack are talking about it. I don't want to admit it because of my past, but I think I do love him. I trust him and I believe him that he will never leave me. Honestly if it were anyone else I probably wouldn't believe them.

"Jack" I said

"Yeah" he whispered to me

"You are the first person I have ever loved since my mom left me" I said as I broke our gaze.

Jack then left one arm around me and used the other one to lift my chin up and over to face him and I thought he was going to kiss me but we just sat there smiling at each other.

*Jack's pov*

We have been talking and when she 'reacted', it was an amazing feeling that Kim said that she loved me. I noticed that she was looking a little bit sleepy so I picked her up and that wasn't hard because she was already in my lap, and I laid her down on the mat and then I laid down next to her.

Kim was laying with her back to my chest and I had my arm wrapped around her, but before she fell asleep I leaned over to kiss her cheek and I think she knew that so she moved her head and then we kissed. Then I leaned back and I let her fall asleep.

"Just liked our first kiss" I thought before I let myself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just like our first kiss" I thought as I let myself fall asleep.

…

 _It was snowing outside surprisingly and we barely made it into the dojo without getting covered in a layer of snow._

" _Yo! What the swag is that white stuff?" Jerry said half scared._

" _It's called snow, Jerry and based on the phy-"Milton said before I cut him off_

" _It rarely snows around here so just let us enjoy it" I cut Milton off_

" _Exactly my point, it RARELY snows so-"_

" _I don't think you do" I whispered and then I heard Kim giggle._

 _I think I blushed when she did that. Man I wish we were dating. But I have been in the friend zone for a long time. I have wanted to make a bold choice and get out of it but I don't know what would happen if I did._

…

" _Jerry, gimme that phone!" Rudy shouted "we are in practice!"_

…

 _Once practice was over everybody left except me and Kim to get some extra time in. We were punching and kicking two of the dummies in the room when everything went dark. I looked at Kim and she gave me a confused look._

" _I think the power went out" Kim said as she turned her body to face me._

" _We should probably go home then" I said as we picked up our stuff and walked toward the door._

 _I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, it was locked..!_

" _I'm guessing the door locks itself when there isn't power" I said simply_

" _So we are stuck in here until Rudy comes tomorrow and it's gonna be freezing in here soon!" Kim ranted._

" _Kim, everything is going to be fine" I said to calm her down, and it worked._

" _Okay, so now what?" she asked calmly_

" _I guess we figure out how we are going to sleep and keep ourselves warm" I suggested._

" _Well there are a pile of mats we could lay on" Kim said while pointing to the pile._

" _I guess we could put our gi's on over our clothes to keep warm" I pointed out._

 _Kim pulled out both of our gi's while I grabbed two mats from the pile and sat them down next to each other. Kim put on her gi and handed me mine._

" _Thanks" I mumbled, because I was cold._

 _We both laid down on the mats I set up after I put mine on and tried to keep warm. I noticed Kim shivering so I kept the pants part of the gi on and took off the other half and wrapped it around Kim like it was a blanket. This could work with making my way out of the friend zone, being extra nice and sweet since I know she likes that._

" _Jack you must be freezing" Kim refused._

" _Kim, I'll be fine. I want you to be warm" I insisted._

" _I'm going to be cold either way" she said._

" _Kim, if one of us is going to be warm I want it to be you" I insisted again. She was not going to win this._

 _She gave in knowing I wasn't taking no as an answer. She let me wrap my gi around her and we'd just see how things were after that._

 _Kim still looked cold to me so when I thought she was asleep I wrapped my own arms around her. After a little bit of watching her sleep peacefully, she looks so cute, I leaned closer to kiss her cheek but she turned at that same second and we kissed. I panicked and hoped she wouldn't wake up. I kept my arms around her so she didn't wake up and eventually I fell asleep. I woke up later to the lights on and Kim holding me_

" _Oh my god Jack, this is why I said no in the first place" Kim frowned while trying to warm me up._

" _It was more important to keep you warm" I smiled._

 _Kim handed me my gi and her's but I still gave her both._

" _Will you stop being so stubborn?" Kim said annoyed "stop thinking about me for just a minute"_

" _Not likely" I thought._

I woke up and Kim was about to kill Jerry for something. I immediately got up and put my arm around Kim and pulled her back like I normally do.

"What did he do Kim?" I asked.

"He took a picture of us sleeping and he was about to post it online!" Kim shouted as she went back to trying to kill Jerry"

"Kimmy calm down" I whispered in her ear-

"Don't call me Kimmy!" she yelled at me

"Dang, she must really be angry, she would never yell at Jack" Milton said to Jerry "She is going to kill you Jerry.

"Jack" Kim said to me as she turned around to look at me "I'm sorry"

I hugged her after she said that and she hugged back, it seemed to calm her down enough not to kill Jerry.

"You owe me Jerry" I said because I basically just saved him from Kim.

"Wow I haven't seen anybody that mad since Julie tried to kill Kim when we kissed" Milton said as he immediately shut himself up.

"You what!" I yelled as I jumped out of Kim's hold and attempted to kill Milton.

"Jack it's not what you think!" Kim yelled as she wrapped her arms around my waist trying to pull me back as hard as she could.

"Gah! I'm so stupid" Milton whined before he ran as fast as he could out of the dojo.

"Let me kill him!" I shouted

*Kim's pov*

Milton accidentally said that we had kissed, that idiot! Jack was never supposed to know about that! It was a long time ago and it was before Jack and I had started dating.

Sloane walked in the dojo right after Milton ran off.

"Why was Milton running away screaming" she asked

"Oh, Jack is trying to kill him" Jerry said casually.

"Umm, Sloane, a little help here" I begged.

She ran up to me and started pulling Jack back with me.

"Why did you have to choose a strong black belt to be your boyfriend" Sloane whined as she struggled to pull him back.

"Jerry, I saved you. Hold them down" Jack said and Jerry pulled us back.

"I can't fight two black belts!" Jerry said and screamed.

Jack had already ran off, so I ran after him and Sloane flipped Jerry and then caught up with me.

"I have never seen Jack this angry" Sloane said while running beside me "What even happened?"

"Milton let it slip that we kissed"-

"Oh that explains it" Sloane said as a goodbye to Milton.

"I only have one idea of how to calm Jack down, you get Milton while I do Jack" I said.

We found Jack and Milton so Sloane got Milton away and I jumped on Jack's back with all my strength and we fell. As soon as he was about to get back up I kissed him and pulled him as close as I could, if that didn't calm him down I don't know what would. I felt him kissing back and I was relieved.

"I'm the only one ever allowed to do that" He smirked

"It's not what you think. It was before we started dating, it all happened so fast. Milton was nervous about kissing Julie and I said it was just a kiss and then I accidently kissed him. It wasn't even a real kiss. If you are going to be mad at someone be mad at me" I said as I tried to stand up, since we were still on the ground, but he pulled me back down and said

"But I'm still going to flip him"

Then he got up and ran back to the dojo with me right behind him.

"Jack" I called up ahead.

"Yeah" he said as he turned around.

"I have an idea" I smiled as I caught up to him "this is all Jerry's fault anyway so why don't we just get him"

As we got back into the dojo, Jerry was sitting on the bench with Milton and Sloane was practicing her kicks with a dummy.

Jack went over to have 'a little chat' with Jerry and Milton and I walked over to Sloane.

…


	4. Chapter 4

*Brody's pov*

"I have a mission for you" Ty smirked "Now that both Jack and Kim are advancing I need to shut down that dojo for good this time"

"What do you need me to do" I asked.

"I need you to get information" Ty said.

"How do you want me to do that?" I asked.

"You have distracted Kim once so I'm guessing you can do it again"

"Easy" I said as I walked out of our dojo.

…

The next day at school I saw Kim at her locker so I walked up to her.

"Hey Kim" I said getting her attention

She turned around but didn't say anything.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, she looked at me and slowly nodded.

*Kim's pov*

I was at my locker after school about to meet up with Jack so we could walk to the dojo together when Brody came up to me.

"I was thinking about joining your dojo" He said.

"And why are you talking to me about this" I asked, it's true, he should be talking to Rudy about this.

"I thought maybe we could hang out some time, maybe go to the next dance together" He smiled.

"I gotta go" I said as I closed my locker and quickly walked out of the school and to the dojo.

Right when I got out of the school I heard Jack from behind me.

"Hey, Kim" Jack said when he caught up to me and spun me around.

"Yeah" I replied

"Are you ok? I saw you run off" Jack said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, there was just someone I didn't want to talk to" I said casually as I grabbed his arm signaling to start walking to the dojo. I wasn't lying, I didn't want to talk to him after the last thing he said. Normally I would have rolled my eyes and walked away, but I didn't want to be rude.

"That would make sense but you normally wouldn't run off" He said as he looked at me.

"Jack, there is nothing to worry about" I said as I shot a small smile towards him "Now can we go to practice?"

"Fine" he said "If you're sure you're okay"

We got to the dojo and I met up with Sloane, we really need to talk more.

"Hey, Sloane" I said

"Hey Kim, whatsup?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk" I smiled.

"So..is everything okay with you and Jack?" Sloane asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" I smiled again.

"Did you two talk about..that?" Sloane asked warily.

"Yes and we are fine, more than fine actually" I said as a big smiled creeped its way on my face "and Jack didn't kill Milton"

*No one's pov*

Jack and Kim were practicing and Rudy was in his office on the phone while the rest were getting changed. Brody was about to walk in to the dojo to start the 'mission'. Jack was sparring with Kim, and Jack won. He flipped her and pinned her to the mats, he had a hurt look on his face.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Kim asked worried, Jack still kneeling above her.

"I feel that I hurt you every time I flip you" Jack said.

"You don't hurt me, Jack" Kim said as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him until they heard a cough from behind.

It was Brody.

*Brody's pov*

I didn't know that Jack and Kim had gotten together! This was going to be impossible now. Jack had pinned Kim to the mats and they kissed. I was already too far in so I coughed and they quickly got up and looked at me. Great.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked

"I told you I was coming" I said simply.

"Was that before or after you asked me out?" Kim said looking at me as she put her arms around Jack to not attack.

"He what?!" Jack said as he looked at Kim and then me "You what?!"

"Calm down Jack" Kim whispered as she tightened her grip on him.

"In my defense, I didn't know you guys were dating, if I did I would have never had done that" I said backing up a bit.

Rudy came out of his office and looked at me.

"Brody? What are you doing here?" Rudy asked me.

"I.I. Came to join" I stuttered. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, now Jack is gonna come after me for asking out his girlfriend.

"And what makes you think I will let you join after what you did to Kim" Jack said getting out of Kim's grip.

"Well it's really not your decision" I pointed out.

"Wait, I thought you were a part of the Black Dragons"

"Look, can I join or not?" I asked getting to the point.

"Rudy, you can't let him" Jack said.

"There is nothing I can do, technically he is allowed to join and we know that he is qualified. The only one who can stop him from joining is Kim" Rudy explained.

"What? Why me?" Kim asked.

"If you can forgive Brody then he's in. But if you don't then can't" Rudy said. Getting in here may be easier than actually getting information.

"Oh, well" Kim started. "Umm, what you did was a long time ago and-"

"Are you actually considering letting him in?" Jack asked harshly.

"Well, maybe?"

As soon as she said that Jack walked out of the dojo.

"Jack" Kim said calling out to him.

Kim looked at me and then Rudy and then walked into the girl's locker room.

I faintly her another girls voice in the locker room "Kim? Are you okay?" and then I was forced to leave the dojo.

*Kim's pov*

Why did Brody have to show up anyway?! Our lives have been going great before he came back. Me and Jack were better than ever and then Brody comes and everything starts crumbling down. I don't even know where Jack went. I came into the girl's locker room because I am tired of chasing Jack around the mall.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Sloane asked me.

"No I am not okay. Brody came back and then Jack got mad at me and left" I said plopping myself on the nearest bench.

"Who's Brody? And why did Jack get mad?" Sloane asked.

"Some guy that I went out with once and he just used me just to become a Black Dragon. It was a long time ago and I was considering forgiving him but that made Jack mad and he stormed out of the dojo" I explained.

"Why would you forgive a black dragon?" She asked.

"Because he wasn't trying to hurt me. It was all the Frank and the other Black Dragons idea, so I was thinking about forgiving him"

"Oh, well, if it was me, then I would consider it too" Sloane said.

"Really?" I asked.

"And it also depends how cute he was" She laughed.

"He's not somebody I ever really liked mostly because that was Jack, but you may like him" I said "He is a flirt though"

…

"I just wished Jack didn't get mad" I frowned.

"Maybe he just had to cool off, he might even be back"

We came out of the locker room to see Jerry and Milton sparring.

"Rudy, has Jack come back yet?" I asked.

"No, but I wish I knew what Brody was up to" Rudy said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Why would he so randomly come back into our lives?" Rudy wondered.

"You have a good point" I said.

"What if he is up to something?" Rudy asked.

"The only question is, what would he be up to?"

…After practice.

"Kim, are you coming?" Sloane asked. I was sitting up against the lockers.

"No, I was going to wait here" I sighed.

"Okay, but I don't think Jack is going to come back tonight" Sloane said sadly.

"He left his phone and his house keys here, he has to come back" I said.

"Ok, call me if you need anything" Sloane said as she left the dojo to go home.

"Kim, what are you still doing here?" Rudy asked coming out of his office.

"Jack" I said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you try to call him?" Rudy asked.

"Well I could but that wouldn't do anything" I said as I held up Jack's phone in my hand.

"I know he will come back"

"Ok well I'm leaving and the doors lock themselves when the mall closes so if you are still here our spare key is in Jack's locker.

"Does he know that it's in there?" I asked.

"No.. You're the only person who knows where it is now" Rudy said as he left. I just hope Jack comes back.

Everyone had left but me. I ended up finishing all my homework and cleaning out my locker. I will wait here as long as it takes. I just know he will come back. This is the only way to find out if he's okay, since I can't call him.

I was still in my gi and was still sitting against the lockers, just bored. And I fell asleep…..

*Brody's pov*

"Ty, I don't know how I am supposed to do this now. Jack and Kim are dating. I was close to getting in, but the only way I can is to get Kim to forgive me. And Jack isn't going to let that happen"

"Then try to get the girl to forgive you and Jack. They are our only threat" Ty said.

"Yes sir.."

*Jack's pov*

I felt bad about what I said to Kim and how I ran out. She doesn't like it when I freak out and try to kill someone, not literally. I was about to go back to the dojo but then I realized that practice was over. I was going to call Kim but then it occurred to me that I left my stuff in the dojo so I would have to go back.

When I got back the mall was closing soon and Kim was asleep leaning against the lockers. I would have thought she would have went home, why did she stay? I didn't want to wake her up so I just sat next to her and leaned her against me instead of the lockers. I guess she recognized me and opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Jack?" She said.

She looked like she had been crying.. And I told her I would never leave her…

"I'm right here. I'm staying right here"

I picked up both our stuff and Kim and I walked her to her house. I had to ring her doorbell and I waited for her dad to answer it. It sucks because her dad still doesn't like me for some reason, I have tried and tried.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Kim's dad asked.

"She fell asleep at the dojo so I thought I would bring her home" I said softly.

After he let me in to bring Kim into her room I left and walked to my own house.

…The next day at school

I still felt bad about yesterday. I wish Brody stayed away from us.

I saw Kim at her locker so I walked up to her.

"Kim, I am so sorry about yesterday" I said.

"Jack, you ran off and didn't come back for hours, and over two words" Kim sighed.

"I know, I feel so bad about it. I shouldn't have stormed off, I just can't get over what he did to you"

"Maybe that's a good thing. Me and Rudy were talking and he thought that Brody was up to something. I mean why else would he randomly come back into our lives?" Kim said.

"That would make sense" I said. "But Kim?"

"Yeah"

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"I can't stand not being"

"I promise I won't run off like that again, I just needed to calm down and I know how you don't want me killing someone"

"I was just worried about you" Kim said as she looked into my eyes.

I assumed the kiss that came after that said that we were okay.

When we broke apart I whispered "I love you" And I when I heard it back, I couldn't even explain it.

…

Frank was about to punch Milton for no reason and I couldn't get over there in time but surprisingly Brody stopped the punch and made him leave.

"Oh, he is definitely up to something" Kim said walking up from behind me.

Milton walked over to us and said "What, why, what just happened?" He said very confused.

"We think he's up to something?" I said, still trying to figure it out.

"Oh, well, I gotta go before I'm late to class" Milton said practically skipping to his next class.

…

Lately Frank has been trying to punch Jerry, Milton and others but Brody has been stopping most of them, the ones I wasn't able to. It makes me wonder if Frank is doing it on purpose so Brody can stop it. But Frank can't be stupid enough to let Brody hurt him on purpose, right? Well he is like 20 and still in high school so never mind. I should tell Rudy.

We need to figure out what the Black Dragons are up to. This can't just be nothing.

Eventually lunch came and we were all sitting together and I felt like we were being watched. I looked around and saw a bunch of Black Dragons trying to secretly watch us, and they didn't hide it very well.

"Yo Jack you okay? You haven't said a word" Jerry asked while playing with his food, well it's not like food at school is actual food but, you know what I mean.

I nodded while pulling out my phone and starting a group chat with all of us in it.

 _Jack (me): The Black Dragons are spying on us_

 _Kim: I knew they were up to something!_

 _Jerry: not cool.._

 _Milton: Let's not assume anything. I don't judge a book by its cover_

 _Jerry: Milton, ugh not this speech again._

 _Jack: Milton, look for yourself then._

Milton looked up from his phone and looked around, just like I did earlier and saw that they had been watching us.

 _Milton: oh, yeah, they are definitely watching us, and Jerry, what was that supposed to mean?_

 _Kim: guys stop it!_

 _Jack: we need to figure out what they are up to_

 _~Rudy added to group message~_

 _Kim: ok so we all know that the Black Dragons hate us, and mostly toward me_

 _Rudy: ugh, guys I'm on a date what do you want?!_

 _Jerry: Phil's goat doesn't count as a date_

 _Rudy: okay so I'm not on a date, but I could be! Hey aren't you guys in class?_

 _Milton: lunch actually_

 _Jack: this is about the Black Dragons. They have been watching us all of lunch. Also I think Frank is purposely plotting fights and then having Brody stop them._

 _Jerry: why would they go through that trouble?_

 _Jack: that's what I'm trying to figure out_

 _Milton: well maybe Brody is trying to get Kim to forgive him_

 _Kim: maybe? But why?_

 _Jerry: if they are going to spy, then why don't we?_

 _Rudy: that is actually a good idea_

 _Jack: but who would do it?_

 _Jerry: well what about Sloane? Brody doesn't know her._

 _Kim: that would work with Brody but Ty knows her._

 _Jack: well Ty doesn't know that Sloane is at our dojo_

 _Rudy: that's good. We can use that to our advantage. Nobody say anything about Sloane and our dojo_

 _Rudy: I gotta go, my date is eating the toilet paper_

 _Jerry: it's a goat, not a date!_

 _Rudy: shut it Jerry, I gotta go_

 _Jack: ok, so how would this work?_

 _Milton: that is a good question. Hm._

*Brody's pov*

"Ty, they know something is up. Why do we need to close them down anyway? We have always been the better dojo" I said.

"Jack is better than all of us and Kim is getting there too. We need to do something" Ty said.

"I say as long as they don't get any new black belts or students at all we should be fine. The more I try to get them to forgive me, the more they all get suspicious. And with Jack and Kim together, it's going to be impossible" I said.

"Fine" He gave in "But I still need to keep a look out for them. Make sure they don't get any new students"

"Deal" I said as we shook hands.

This just made this a lot easier.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking around the strip mall when I saw a girl with long wavy brown hair. I watched her as she walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Wait what? I saw Kim walk in soon after and the mystery girl turned around and they talked. She had brown eyes and was definitely beautiful- I was cut out of my thoughts when I got a text. It was from Ty

 _Ty: have you started yet?_

I almost responded 'started what?' when I remembered what he was talking about. I can't get myself fooled. It looks like the 'warriors' got a new member. She can't be that good right? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, but I haven't ever met her. For a girl that pretty she can't be that good, well I thought the same with Kim and she turned out to be a bad-ass black belt.

 _Ty: Brody? Get a move on, this needs to be done before the next tournament!_

 _Brody (me): It looks like they got a new member.._

 _Ty: figure out what rank he is then, it better be another yellow belt like the rest_

 _Brody: it's a she_

 _Ty: then she better be a yellow belt or worse. What rank does she look like?_

 _Brody: I have no idea, I thought Kim was a low rank until I found out she was a black belt, maybe we shouldn't underestimate her._

 _Ty: well get in there and find out!_

 _Brody: I can't just go in there, I still have to get Jack and Kim to forgive me._

 _Ty: well get that girl on your side, if she's any good we may be able to get her on our side_

 _Brody: ok ok_

~the next day at school in Sloane's pov*

It was officially my first day at Seaford High and I was running late so I couldn't get Jack or Kim or any of the rest of the gang to help me.

I had gotten my stuff from the office and I was excused to get to my first class. I walked over to the locker's until I found the one I was assigned. This felt so weird, I was never in an actual school for very long, and that's why I became homeschooled. I was always going around the country for tournaments. I am really happy I decided to stay in one place. I had made enough money for my family to be able to stay here and my parents could find permanent jobs here. I can't wait to be able to call this place home.

I tried to get the locker to open but it wouldn't, and after a few tries I hit the locker like I was in the dojo and it opened.

"Impressive" I heard a guy say from behind me.

I turned around and saw a guy I have never met before.

"What was impressive?" I asked

"The way you got your locker open. Do you know Karate?" He asked.

"Maybe, but who are you?" I asked.

"Brody" He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

So this was Brody, man he was cute. I also had to think of what he did to Kim. But then again, it wasn't completely his fault. I guess it's my turn to see who he is. Like is he had changed.

I shook his hand and then turned back to my locker to put my stuff in it.

"I'm Sloane" I said introducing myself. Kim's right. I may like him. "So what are you doing out of class?"

"Nothing really, 'going to the bathroom'" Brody air quoted. "Now what's your first class?"

"Umm" I said as I looked at my schedule "History"

I closed my locker with the stuff I needed til lunch; my binder with stuff for my morning classes and my phone.

"Well that will put you back to sleep. I have English, I'll walk you over there" He said and smiled.

"That would be great" I giggled "Because I don't know where it is"

I blushed as he walked me over to my class.

"Thanks" I blushed again, hopefully not much.

"No problem, maybe I'll see you around" Brody finished as he walked away to go back to his class.

I walked into History and saw Milton, good. A face I already know.

"Are you Sloane?" The teacher asked me.

I nodded and the teacher told me to sit anywhere that there was an open seat. There was one next to Milton and I sat there. That caused a few gasps in the room to occur.

At the end of class Milton had asked what class I had next and I said that I had Spanish.

"Jerry will be in there but I'll walk you over there. And he can show you to the class after that, but you may have to ask him" Milton laughed and lightly put his hand on my back to walk me out of History. I could tell a few students were surprised and confused, I didn't even have to turn around to notice that.

"Well I'll see you at lunch" I said to Milton as I was about to walk into my next class.

"Bye Sloane" He said "I can't wait for math"

I giggled to myself and walked into Spanish and saw Jerry in there.

"Yo Sloane" Jerry said from across the room.

"Hey Jerry" I said as me and Jerry hugged.

"Total swag that we have a class together" He smiled.

"Yeah, 'total swag'" I said and laughed a little bit.

So far this has been a good first day.

Jerry had walked me to my third class which was math but he had it too. He had his arm around me which didn't bother me, I mean we are friends so why would it bother me. I could feel people staring at us and whispering 'are they dating?' 'I saw her with that nerd Milton too'

I ignored it and me and Jerry walked into math together and sat toward the back. I sat next to him because I don't know anybody else.

Math went by pretty quickly and I left to go to my locker and I saw Jack walking out of his class which was right next to mine.

"Hey Sloane" Jack said as he gave me a quick hug "How's your first day?"

"It's been great, I have my first class with Milton and my second and third with Jerry" I smiled, and we reached our lockers.

"Well I hope you aren't hungry" He said and laughed. I had just gotten my binder with for my afternoon classes.

"Why?" I asked.

"The food here isn't even food"

We laughed and he walked me over to the cafeteria with even more eyes watching me.

'I thought Jack and Kim were dating' 'What is up with them?'

I ignored the comments as I walked over to the table where most of the gang was.

"Guess who I found?" Jack said as I sat down.

"Sloane!" Kim said as she gave me a hug. "How is your first day?!"

"It's good" I smiled, while also hearing more things.

'What kind of girl is she, going around with all the guys'

 _Sloane (me): Kim, the only thing is that I keep hearing all these things about me. Like all day, people have been talking about me_

 _Kim: What?_

 _Sloane: just listen and you should be able to hear it_

'how many guys is she dating?'

'what a whore'

Okay that's it.

I got up from my seat and walked to the middle of the cafeteria.

"Okay, who has a problem with me?!" I shouted. They don't even know who I am or how strong I am, I am a freaking black belt. If they don't mess with Jack or Kim because of that they don't need to mess with me.

Nobody said anything but just looked at me.

"I have heard people talking about me all day. Why don't you just say it to my face?"

I'm just done. They don't know my life. They don't know how miserable I was my entire life until I joined the Bobbi Wasabi dojo.

"Fine" I heard from behind me "I have a problem with you"


	7. Chapter 7

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Oh that's cute. You don't know who I am. You really must be new" The girl said.

"Lindsey, just leave her alone" Kim said standing up.

"Kim" This 'Lindsey' girl said in disgust.

"Kim its fine. Lindsey, and what did I do to you?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

"You are going around trying to fill my role in this school" She said rolling her eyes.

"What role?" I asked "I don't even know who the heck you are"

"Don't act dumb" Lindsey said walking a little closer to me.

"Oh, I think I know who you are. Kim told me about you. You're the bitch of the school, who thinks everybody loves you but they don't" I said smirking.

I could feel how angry she was becoming. It didn't look like she likes it when someone stands up to her.

She looked like she was about to punch me so I was about to fight her.

She lifted her arm, getting herself ready when Brody came up to us.

"Don't even think about it Lindsey" Brody growled from in front of me.

I looked to the side where the gang was sitting and I saw Jack and Kim look at me.

"Oh come on Brody, I'll go out with you. I can handle her" Lindsey said with determination.

Ha if only she knew.

"What? No! I don't want to go out with you" Brody said tightening his grip on her fist.

He then twisted her arm behind her and then she grumbled herself out of the cafeteria.

"Are you ok?" Brody asked turning around to face me, with concern on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said honestly "I could have taken her down"

What? I could have.

"You don't want to be Lindsey's enemy" He said.

"So what? She hates Kim and she doesn't mess with her" I pointed out.

"Well she's a black belt. She knows how to take care of herself" He said back. Oh yeah, he doesn't know.

"Well I'm a black belt too" I said. And he definitely looked shocked. But why does that matter?

"Oh then I guess we have something in common" He said with a grin on his face. Wait. Is he flirting? Part of me hopes that he is…

I blushed and then went back to sit down with the gang.

~Afterschool~

"So I see you met you have met Brody"

"Yeah I have" I said and a small smile hit my face.

"Just be careful. We think that he is up to something"

"Based on what he has done in the past it seemed like he has changed" I said. "But okay, I'll be careful"

*Brody's pov*

I am done over thinking and letting the Black Dragons treat people the way they do. I don't want to a part of that anymore. I don't want to be any of that title. I'm done letting them brain wash me, and with the Wasabi Dojo, they aren't even that bad. I guess being away from the Black Dragons helped me realize. I don't want to be called the bad guy, I never really was one. Ty just made me think I was. But that really isn't what I want. Why would anybody want people to hate them or why would anybody want people to be afraid of them. I have been second guessing myself for a while now, but I now know for sure that this is what I want to do. Good. I guess after seeing that my 'friends' being a Black Dragon made me oblivious to what I actually wanted.

After seeing that girl Sloane, it confirmed it. **(A/N this is not going to be a cheesy love at first sight thing, this is just Brody getting an actual friend and we can go from there)**

I have a plan..

Ty will never know, at least for now. I can always pretend around him that I'm still doing his little mission and just try to get to know Sloane. Now I won't have to convince them to forgive me, I can actually get them to forgive me. Which I think is what I actually wanted all along.

*Kim's pov*

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah" He replied.

"What do you think about Brody?" I asked looking at the wall. I don't want to see Sloane hurt.

"Why?" Jack wondered, he better not think it's for me.

"I don't want to see Sloane get hurt, didn't you see him flirting with her yesterday?" I said.

"I honestly don't know how to feel about him right now" Jack said scratching the back of his neck.

"Maybe Milton can figure this out" I said looking back up at Jack. He had this twinkle in his eye as I said that meaning that he agreed with me.

…

The next day I went looking for Milton when I found him sitting alone in the courtyard reading a book.

"Hey, Milton," I said.

"Oh hey Kim," Milton replied.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked

"Yeah, what for?"

"Do you have any idea of why Brody is acting this way?" I asked.

"I've seen him. Maybe he has changed but is confused. I've seen the way he looks at Sloane, it's throwing him off"

"That would explain all of this"

"He isn't him usual self"

I pulled out my phone and texted the rest of the gang to meet up in the courtyard.

"..Hey, Kim, what was important" I heard Jack say from behind me as he dragged Jerry to us.

"I think that maybe Brody has changed but it just confused," Milton explained, "It would why he has been acting this way, plus the way that he looks at Sloane"

"The way he looks at me?" Sloane said trying to hide a blush.

"You seem to throw him off his guard, Sloane," Milton said turned to Sloane.

"So does this mean that he actually trying to get our forgiveness?" Jerry asked, that was actually a smart thing to ask. Wow, and from Jerry.

"I guess we can give him a chance and see what happens, and if he ruins it then that's it" I said hopeful. Hopeful that Jack would be okay with that, you never know after the last time he reacted to this. That didn't end well..


	8. Chapter 8

Sloane's pov

There he is, with her. I guess I should have known. But I was hoping it wouldn't be like this.

I took one last look at him before I mumbled "I'll be back" and got up and left the cafeteria. Leaving the rest of the gang probably confused and looking at each other.

I walked out and to the bench connected to the wall in the main hallway and sat down, I don't know why I'm out here. I guess I just didn't want to be in there.

But maybe I'm overreacting, maybe it was nothing and I'm just making it into something.

"Hey, Sloane, are you okay," Brody said worried, "I saw you walk out"

"Yeah, why would anything be wrong?" I tried to ask casually.

"I had a feeling.." He said quietly.

Then he sat down next to me.

"You're a confusing person to figure out" I said without thinking.

"So you are thinking about me" he said with a smirk.

"Trying to figure out if you are a person I can trust" I said this time thinking about it first.

"Well I did stop Lindsay from trying to hit you" he pointed out, did he want me to trust him? To like him?

"I could have easily taken her down" I chucked at the thought of her on the ground angrily.

"I know" he smiled.

What was so different in this moment? I was just feeling..jealous.. or something and now he's here just simply talking to me and everything is right.

He really is confusing to follow. But that may not be a bad thing.

I came into the hall to clear my head of thought of him and now I'm here _with_ him.

"I don't know what you have heard about me but I am sorry about everything about Kim in the past. I'm not proud of it"

It did sound sincere.

I think Jerry is right, people would think I'm crazy to think that. Maybe Brody really does want to join. Maybe he really does want everyone's forgiveness.

"What?" He asked.

I just realized that I was looking at him.

"Nothing" I said quickly looking away, "It's not me you have to convince"

"I already know that Jack won't forgive me, I wanted you to believe me" He said keeping his eyes locked on me.

"But why would it matter if I believed you?" I asked not daring face him. But I could still feel myself trying to look at him. Like something in me wanted to look at him.

He didn't answer, he just looked away. Which made me look at him. And then he looked back at me so we were looking at each other, I swear he did that on purpose.

I saw this sparkle in his eye and then he slowly started to lean in, looking for a sign if I wanted to or not.

But I didn't feel myself wanting him to stop..

We were about to kiss when we heard a slam coming from the lockers across the hall, which made me jump and I found myself further away from Brody.

I didn't see who made the slamming sound on the lockers but by the way that person got out of sight really fast before we could see who it was, made me think that they were watching us and didn't want us to see them.

This time I didn't look over at Brody, I just looked down at the floor. I could feel the blush on my face and with it still forming. Neither of us talking.

...

"You and Brody almost kissed!" Kim practically yelled.

"Shh! I don't need everyone knowing!" I shushed. We were in the dojo. But the boys were still in the locker room.

"How did you almost kiss, and not actually kiss?" Kim asked, this time quieter.

"Well.." I smiled, "He followed me into the hallway to see what was wrong and we were talking.." I said picking up a bo staff.

"And..?" Kim said obviously excited.

"I believe that he actually wants all of our forgiveness"

"Okay, but what happened after that?" Kim asked growing impatient.

"I think he tricked me into looking at him and we were both silent and he started leaning in to kiss me but-"

"But what?!"

Damn it Kim, let me finish.

"Someone slammed on one of the lockers across the hallway and it made me jump away from him"

"Wait, but who do you think it was?" Kim asked, still fully invested into this conversation.

"Who what was?" Milton asked coming out of the locker room first.

"The person I am going to punch for interrupt-"

"Woah, Kim calm down, it's not a big deal" I said calming her down, maybe she was a little too much into the conversation.

"What's not a big deal?" Jack asked now coming out. I'm guessing Rudy was still in his office and that Jerry was braiding his arm pit hair for practice again.

"How is it not a big deal? It was going to be your first kiss-" Kim said without thinking and then immediately put her hand over her mouth.

"Kim!" I said harshly.

"Who was going to be your first kiss?" Milton asked awkwardly.

I looked over at Kim who looked embarrassed and said, "Brody"

-"Why is nobody training? And where is Jerry?" Rudy asked finally coming out of his office, noticing all of us but one just standing there doing nothing.

"Jerry is still in the locker room braiding his arm pit hair" Milton said with a disgusted look written all over his face. Called it.

"Nevermind, just get to training" Rudy said not wanting to think about Jerry at the moment. I don't blame him. And then he went back into his office. Why isn't he training us?

Before Rudy could come back out and yell at us to train Milton ran into the boys locker room after taking in some air bracing himself for what smells was coming from there because of Jerry. And then Milton came back out with Jerry and they got ready to spar.

Kim, Jack, and I backed up to the wall that would allow us to face them and the entire room.

"So, I have thought about it, and I guess I can forgive Brody," Jack said, only halfway defeated.

Then I immediately smiled at the sound of his name.

...

Brody's pov

"I saw you with Sloane!" Frank shouted at me.

"So what?" I questioned.

"Don't make me tell Ty" he threatened.

"Bro you don't understand. I was only talking to her to get her on our side!" I lied. I was on her side.

"Ohhh I get it, you were just messing with her feelings" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world. What the heck is wrong with this guy! ...

"Exactly," I mentally rolled my eyes, "Now just let me do this. I thought if I could get her to like me that it would be really easy to get her on our side"

"-..What?"


	9. Chapter 9

"-..What?"

I turned around to see Sloane.. oh no no no.

"Sloane" I said with panic in my voice. She wasn't supposed to hear that, she won't understand why I said those things.

She looked me in the eye and walked away. No!

"You didn't see her? Oopsie?" Frank shrugged his shoulders and also walked away but in the other direction.

This can't be happening.

"Sloane!" I said rushing after her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. She wasn't crying but she looked hurt.

"What?!"

"I swear it wasn't what it looked like" I pleaded.

"Then what was it?" She said putting her hand on her waist.

"I was only saying those things to get Frank off my back" I said reaching for her hand, but she sighed and pulled her hand away.

"But why would you have to get him off your back?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain, but you have to believe me that it wasn't how it seemed" I pleaded, looking straight into her eyes.

"And why should I believe you?" She asked trying to lose eye contact, but I wouldn't let that happen.

I sighed, "because you don't have to, but I want you to just let me explain. You'll understand"

"Fine" she said quietly, finally looking at me for a second.

"Ty wants me to make sure that you aren't good are karate. He doesn't know it's you because I never told him. I only said that a girl joined. Frank was bothering me about this making sure I was still doing the plan. And I'm not but I had to make him think I was"

"But why didn't you just quit the Black Dragons?" she said interrupting me.

That got to me. Why was I even doing this?

Then after I didn't say anything, she started walking away. No!

"Sloane!" I said chasing after her and turning her around by her arm. She had tears forming in her eyes. All of this happening in the matter of seconds, I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer into a kiss. I pulled away and let my hands fall around her waist, she wasn't trying to leave, which was a good sign.

"You know I like you" I said, getting her to look at me, her still being in my arms. But still not saying anything.

We stood there for who knows how long not saying anything, just _there._

...

~Kim's pov~

"Sloane! Wait, what happened?" I asked as she was walking toward the doors of the dojo.

She sighed, "not much happened"

"Sloane, you can talk to me, you have seemed different ever since" she said referring to _it._

"It was all confusing. He is confusing" Sloane said, turning to me this time.

"Sloane, please, please just talk to me. I want to be there for you" My desperation turning into a whisper.

"We kissed, but I don't know what else to say" I could tell that's true.

"Well, do you like him?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think?" She asked herself.

~The next day~ ~Sloane's pov~

I was so nervous from thinking about what happened with Brody to think about where I was walking. And with my luck, I bumped into Brody. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but another part of me wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Sloane" Brody said smiling when he saw me. Everything felt so slow, and I felt warm. His hands were softly laying on my arms.

I still don't know how to feel about this. I want to like him, and maybe I do, but I can't get what he said about me to Frank, even if it was a lie. It still hurt. But then there was also the kiss, I hate to admit that I liked it. But if he is a part of the Black Dragons I can't like him, if he is, I won't. It would be wrong, we are rival dojo's. I heard that when Jack first joined our dojo that he was "forbidden" from even entering the Black Dragons, and that when Milton liked a girl from the Black Dragons that it didn't work out very well, not between him and her but between sensei's. Life may have been easier if I never met Brody.

"We should talk" I said, we do need to. I am going to need to know how he feels about me, and how things stand. But I don't know how to start.

"Brody, its just that first you said that you were only talking to me to get me on your side, and then you kissed me, this whole thing is just confusing me and I don't know how to feel about any of this" I rambled, still not knowing exactly what to say, even after I said it.

"Well, from the beginning, Ty wanted me to help shut down your dojo. I didn't think too much of it, I wasn't getting anything out of it either. He was my sensei so when he asked me to do something, I did it. I told him I couldn't do it with Jack around so he just wanted me to make sure you guys didn't get any new, good students. That's when I saw you, and then met you. Since then, I haven't been doing Ty's so called 'plan'. I swear I wouldn't mess with someone's feelings like what it looked like I was doing to you. I don't really like any of the Black Dragons but I still want to do karate. So I guess that's why I haven't quit the Black Dragons" Brody explained, sort of sounding defeated.

"What if you joined my dojo?" I asked, if he agrees, then maybe he actually likes me.

"How would I do that?" He asked, "with both Jack and Kim against me it's like you would be the only one who's not"

"Well because of me Kim isn't against you anymore" I smiled. If she didn't see anything between Brody and I then she may still be.

"Because of you?" He said confused.

"She seems to think there's something going on between us so as my friend she has forgiven you for what happened a long time ago"

"Do you think there's something going on between us?" He asked, with a slight grin/slight smirk. Full smile.

I blushed.

"Well we did kiss"

"This is true, you know, if Kim thinks there's something going on between us why don't we make it true?" Brody smirked, I smiled and blushed. Mostly blushed. He took advantage of my distraction from the conversation to lean in closer and kiss me for the second time. Then I leaned my head against this chest.

"But what about Jack?"


	10. Chapter 10

"But what about Jack?"

"I wouldn't worry much about Jack anymore, just don't get on his bad side. We were all talking and he said he would forgive you. But Brody, you have to quit the Black Dragons before this whole thing goes way too far"

"Done, but can you please talk to Rudy about me joining?" He asked, still smiling again after I said that Jack would forgive him. I truly don't know how this is working out so nicely, really didn't expect that.

...

"Rudy!" I said running into the dojo, almost tripping over myself when Kim ran over to catch me if she had to.

He came out of his office, "what?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, awkwardly, I know the gang knows about Brody and stuff but I would still feel weird them hearing this.

He nodded and I grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her in there with me.

"I thought you said you wanted this to be private" Rudy said, a little confused.

"I did" still holding onto Kim's hand. Kim just nodded at Rudy that everything is fine.

"Alright, then what did you want to talk about?" He asked, looking at both Kim and I.

"So, how would you feel about Brody joining the dojo?" I asked, fiddling with my hands.

He looked at Kim, "That would be alright"

~~ Brody's pov ~~

I talked to Ty after Sloane left to talk to Rudy and he really really wasn't happy with me, but I understand, after me agreeing to sabotage the "enemy" and then joining the "enemy". In his perspective it is a shitty and messed up thing to do, excuse my language. In my perspective, I am rejoining good people with a girl I like who has a pure heart, as far as I know. I've seen nothing but good from Sloane so it is an acceptable assumption.

There was a lot of yelling in the dojo, so once I said what needed to be said, I walked out hoping that would be the last time I would set foot in there. I can't think of a reason that I used to think they all were appealing. After opening my eyes I don't know how I even tolerated them, especially Frank and Ty.

My phone went off and I had a text from Sloane saying to meet her at the fountain. So since I was already near there it was very quick. I saw her put her phone in her back pocket as she got over to the fountain, she had walked from the dojo and somehow I beat her here.

I was going to think maybe something was wrong but then I saw a smile on her face. She just smiled and I said, "what?"

Sloane put her hands on my arm and said, "You can join the dojo! I talked to everybody"

I wanted to kiss her but I didn't know if I should, so I didn't. I just smiled instead and then we both walked over to the dojo. I don't know how things are working out like this.

As we walked in, I saw Rudy moving some of the mats and everyone just talking.

"Jack, I-" I started"

"I know" he interrupted, giving me a small smile and nod. I'm guessing it wasn't his first choice to have me join but I'm glad he is finally giving me a chance. I was never that bad guy he thought I was. But I get it, he liked Kim at the time and was over protective. Honestly, I'd be the same way if someone liked Sloane. In the moment, it's just what would happen.

"Alright," Rudy said, as he got all the mats in the place he wanted.

"Brody, we all know that you are a black belt, but I'm not going to give you a Bobby Wasabi black belt right away. I'm going to give you a white belt. Because it is just a belt for now, you know your skill level"

I'm guessing it was to ease any potential tension from Jack, so I agreed. Rudy was always a good sensei and person and I can't remember why I wanted to leave in the first place. Rudy gave me a white belt and gi and we all got changed and started. It was great, Rudy didn't yell at you like Ty does during training. I thought it was making me better at karate, but thinking about it, it didn't, I probably got most of my skills from Rudy.

~~Sloane's pov~~

It was actually funny when Rudy gave Brody a white belt, I thought he was joking but apparently he wasn't. I almost laughed out loud watching it.

Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen because of how well things have been?

After I got changed after training, I was hoping to hang out with Brody but I couldn't find him anywhere. But I did see Jerry walk out of the boys changing room around the same time I came out of the girls changing room so maybe he knows.

"Hey, Jerry, do you know where Brody is?" I asked. If he left, why did he leave so suddenly? I mean he just joined.

"Um, no, he just left" Jerry said, pointing to the doors.

Seems odd, but I guess I can just talk to him later then.

"Hey Sloane," Kim said, also just coming out of the changing rooms.

"What's wrong?" She asked, after seeing the confused look I had.

"Nothings wrong, just confused why Brody just left suddenly without saying anything to anyone" I explained, I don't want to assume anything.

...

Later as a group, except Rudy, who had to stay at the dojo, we went to Phil's. Not necessarily to eat, but to just talk and hang out, I love being in Seaford.

But suddenly, I saw- or at least I thought I saw Brody with his hood up, as if trying to hide himself. So I stood up and walked out trying to see if that was actually him. And this is going to seem really creepy, but I let my curiosity get the best of me and I may have slightly followed him. And where we ended up was in front of the Black Dragons dojo. I immediately texted Kim.

 _Sloane: Kim I just saw Brody walk into the Black Dragons dojo. Don't tell anybody yet._

 _Kim: oh woah, so that's where you went. Um ok, I won't tell them. Do you want me to meet you over there?_

 _Sloane: um, yes. I just don't want them to know right now because I know how bad this looks and I don't know what the guys will think about it_

 _Kim: alright, I'll make something up to leave and I'll be right there. Maybe it isn't as bad as it looks_

 _Sloane: thanks Kim._

Just a couple minutes later I saw Kim walking towards me.

"I don't know what to think Kim, it just looks really bad" I said, shrugging.

"Ok, well the first thing we need to do is get farther from here so nobody in there sees us" Kim said, softly grabbing my arm and us walking away from the Black Dragons, but it still being in eyesight.

"Smart," I replied, while nodding.

"And he can't know that you followed him, that would make him think you don't trust him at all, but I do understand why you did though" Kim said quietly, not quite a whisper, but you get the idea.

"Ok, then what do I do?" I pouted, I don't like situations like this.

"Oh, I have an idea," Kim said, as if an actual light bulb appeared above her head, "I could confront him saying that I saw him walk into the Black Dragons after practice and I was wondering why"

That's a good idea, then I wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation with him about this myself.

"And if I had to, I could act like a total b*tch and embarrass him" She said quietly laughing, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked.

...

The next day at school I saw Kim go up to Brody to confront him, this is during lunch. I went to my locker which was somewhat close to where they were, I wanted to be able to hear this.

"Brody, can I talk to you?" Kim asked, loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough to not cause attention over to them.

"Um, yeah?" Brody said confused, as to why.

"Look, let me be the overprotective friend to Sloane for a minute, I saw you walk into the Black Dragons yesterday, and I was curious as to why you were there" She explained nicely, I'm hoping she doesn't have to go all b*tch mode to him, her words.

"Ok, I know how bad and sketchy it looks. I get it. I was there because I was returning my stuff, like my gi and.. my black belt" He said, getting quieter at that last part. If this is true, it must have been hard for him to give up his black belt, even though that is still his skill level. I wouldn't want to give up my black belt.

"Ok, then why couldn't you have told someone that instead of just leaving suddenly?" Kim asked, just as confused as I was.

"For two reasons, it was embarrassing for me to give up my black belt and I didn't need Frank seeing me and making fun of me" He said, sighing. Then I looked at him with a sad look and saw him looking at the floor. It sounded sincere. Now he really can't know that I followed him.

"Alright, I approve of you and Sloane now" Kim smiled, and that made me smile.

"Really? That actually means a lot"

As he was saying that I walked up behind/to the side of him, and smiled. He turned around and smiled back.

"Just tell us next time" Kim said, walking away back to the cafeteria.

Then Brody suddenly kissed me, his hand lifting my chin up, because I was shorter. And then just as suddenly as he did that, he grabbed my hand and we walked past Lindsay, who gave a hurt and dirty look, and into the cafeteria hand in hand.


End file.
